Life's Never Easy
by yeti of me
Summary: This is a tribute/dedication to Zac Efron, for his birthday is... TODAY! Happy birthday, Zac! This will be a two-shot. Enjoy and R&R! Also, big thank you to sweetlemonrain as well! This was only possible because of you!
1. Part 1: Troy's POV

**Part 1: Troy's POV**

"Are you okay?" I helped her up, trying not to let my affections get to me.

"Ow… Yeah, I think I'm fine."

She shone through everyone else here despite her face contorted with pain.

"Oh, Gab! Are you alright? Stay away from the basket ballers next time!" Her best friend, Taylor, came scurrying over, oblivious to the glares from us, the Wildcats.

"Gabriella, I'm sorry," I whispered. She smiled and shook her head.

"Nah, it's not your fault, Troy. I dashed out into the court, it's my fault."

I reached out, wanting to support her by her side. But Taylor's hand shot out and slapped my arm away. "Stay away from her, you dirty Wildcat."

"Hey! Stop insulting us, alright? Stupid nerds," Chad scolded.

"OK, that's enough! What do you people want? Sweaty little freaks bullying my best friend…"

"Hey, lady. I told you to keep it in. So do so, or else." He clenched a fist knowingly.

"Violent people," Taylor snorted. Gabriella pulled her away and apologized to me.

"I'm sorry, Troy."

"It's okay…" I whispered, as they strode away.

"Damn, Troy, I think WE should be the ones to stay away."

/

"We're off first, Troy. See ya tomorrow," Chad said.

I nodded and waved. The Wildcats left the locker room hastily and I was the only one left. I slung the bag behind me as I walked off, switching off the lights behind me.

I ruffled my hair a little, preferring it to be disheveled.

"Hey Wildcat," a voice rang.

I turned behind, surprised to find Gabriella Montez, the girl whom I had injured previously. "Oh, it's you," I greeted, smiling my trademark smile.

She smiled back at me. "Just finished basketball?"

"Yeah… What about you?"

"Decathlon Team activities," she replied, shrugging helplessly.

"The smart ones do their thing; the athletic ones do our thing. That's how high school goes."

"I agree," she whispers in reply. "Why can't we mix?"

"Well, Taylor – your best friend – dislikes Wildcats. I think it's because of that and how we don't dabble in similar lines."

"You're right. And it's hard to get Taylor to change her mind, you know."

"I can tell. Hot-headed, strong-headed, horn-headed; she scares me."

"What, she scares a 1.8 metre-tall Wildcat?"

"Well, kinda." I grinned.

She giggled. "That's cute."

"I guess."

The hallway was empty and within it only held the two of us. The rest of the walk down to the exit was quiescent and awkward.

"Do you want me to fetch you home?" I offered, meek and doubtful.

She smiled. "My boyfriend's coming with his car," she replied, answering my question.

'My heart shattered into pieces.' Despite the saying being tacky and clichéd, I felt it becoming true as I digested her answer. It was a slow killing.

"Your boyfriend," I repeated.

She smiled and nodded.

I gave a helpless chuckle. "I see… Okay then… I should go now. Bye," I waved.

"Bye," she called out as I headed in the opposite direction, slowly breaking into a jog as I distanced myself from her.

Gabriella Montez already had a boyfriend.

/

I lay in my bed, tossing my favourite basketball up and down with my right hand – I always do that when I'm thinking or upset. For now, it was both. Honestly, I have had a crush on Gabriella Montez for a year now. We were once freshmen, and we winded up being in the same Homeroom class with Ms Darbus. I sit right up front in class, just beside Chad, my best friend since kindergarten, while Gabriella sits behind Chad, so I sometimes sneak secret glances at her from the corner of my eye. Okay, so maybe not just _sometimes_ but like, _all the time._ But anyway, I have never really been so close to her than when I accidentally bumped into her literally _and _in the hallway.

Well, I have always wanted to find a good date to take her out, but never quite did, seeing as I never had the guts to do so, and partly because of my tight basketball schedule. See, I'm the captain of East High's Wildcats basketball team. Although there were some pretty good events where I _could_ take her out, like Homecoming and the Saddie Hawkin's dance. For the record, I went with Chad, because we were both single.

I never thought that Gabriella already had a boyfriend. Had I not been paying enough attention to know that already? I only knew she left for vacation during Winter break and suddenly, she came back and just told me her boyfriend was picking her up.

Damn, I just wished I was faster than that lucky guy who owned her.

"Troy, dinner's ready," my Mum opened the door to inform me.

I merely looked at her and sighed. I put down my basketball beside my bed before I sat up and swung my legs around, getting up. I guessed my Mum realized something was wrong, for she sat down beside me on my bed and lightly touched my arm. "Honey, what's wrong?" my Mum rubbed my shoulder, which caused me to feel better, but I was really dejected that I had no chances of being with Gabriella.

I decided against telling her, but seeing as she is a female _and _my mother, I figured I could use some advice from her. "Well, it's about Gabriella," I admitted softly, rubbing the nape of my neck with my already slightly sweaty palm.

My mother smiled knowingly. I took it as my cue to tell her what's been going on in my mind after my basketball practice just a couple of hours ago. I closed my eyes momentarily after I told her the truth, and then opened my blue orbs again, just to see her lips form a thin line. I sighed and shrugged. "Well, Mum. I guess I'm too late," I said with a laugh, but with no humour.

"Why don't you invite her for dinner tomorrow?" she suggested.

I stared at her incredulously. Is she freaking kidding me? She already has a _boyfriend_. Which part of _boyfriend _did my Mum not get? And that's what I told her, "Mum, shit, which part of 'she already has a boyfriend' did you not get?"

Expectedly, she ignored me. "You should talk to her tomorrow, and try to get her to come over for dinner. Remember, Troy, start as friends. You can never manage a relationship for long if you suddenly jump into things. Just tell her how you feel, or rather, _show_ her how you feel towards her. Got it?" she advised me, looking to me seriously.

Actually, she really had a point. I had never had a girlfriend, and my Mum had already been waiting for 17 years for this. Both she and I knew that I wasn't a player and I treated Gabriella seriously. She's my first crush, so I intend to make her mine, whether she had a boyfriend or not.

/

I nervously licked my lips as I stood near locker 117, waiting for that one special to walk through the halls of East High and head to her locker. I pretended to be busy with my phone and looked up every five seconds to make sure she was in the school compound so I could carry out my mission. I know, I'm being overly dramatic, but this is Gabriella Montez we're talking about here! If I manage to screw this up, I don't know how to spend the rest of my life anymore.

Alas, I caught her walking through the front doors of East High. Her brunette hair was pulled into two braids on either side of her shoulder, making her look cute. She wore skinny jeans, had on white ballet flats, and a simple T-shirt. It's funny how the simple clothing items can make one person so attractive.

Taking a deep breath, I waited for her to reach her locker before I approached her. That was when I realized that she walking into East High _alone_. Wait, this can't be right. She just told me yesterday she had a boyfriend. Where was he?

Pushing that though aside and telling my heart not to get too excited yet, I fixed my chestnut hair unnecessarily as I sauntered towards her. "Hey, Gabriella," I greeted her, flashing her my million dollar smile as I leant on the locker beside hers, trying to play it cool, and trying hard to really keep it cool. I couldn't let my stupid nerves flying around at a moment like this one we were sharing.

"Oh," she said in a slightly high pitched voice, seeming a little surprised that I was the one who was there. But her brown eyes lit up anyway when she saw me. "Hey, yourself," she replied, smiling felinely back at me.

Whoa. Hold up. Did anyone of you realize that there was something wrong with that scene right there? Was Gabriella Montez actually _flirting _with me? Holy shit, I swear, she will be the death of me.

Right then, it was as though the temperature rose a few degrees as I felt the heat against my cheeks. Nevertheless, I tried to make some friendly conversation with her. "So, are you okay after, you know, I knocked you down yesterday?" I asked, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, well, besides breaking every single bone in my body, I'm fine," she joked, and giggles, which I chuckled at her sense of humour.

_See?_ She was doing it again! Gabriella Montez was really flirting with me! Shit, didn't she have a boyfriend? Shouldn't she have saved all that for her boyfriend only? Damn… I was finding her progressively attractive the way she was flirting with me.

I then looked at her while she tidied her locker a little, and then took out some books. "So, uh, where's your boyfriend?" I questioned, actually really curious to know myself.

I saw her tense up. She brushed it off quickly by answering, "Oh, I dunno. Probably with his friends or something."

"What's his name?"

"You wouldn't know," she looked to the side at me and gave me a little smile.

"Tell me," I asked, thinking she would play that 'why don't you guess who it is' game with me, but she didn't.

"We…Sam and I broke up last night," she whispered, looking down at her feet, chewing at her upper lip.

Sam? _Sam Webber?_ Of all people, the sweet and innocent Gabriella had to date someone like Webber? Damn, what did she ever see in him? I'd be happier if she dated me, seeing as I'm a million times better than him.

I noticed the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes and a wave of concern washed over me. "Gabi, are you okay?" I called her by her nickname unconsciously, but was glad she didn't seem to mind when she nodded, using the back of her palm to wipe the tears away before they fell.

So badly did I want to reach out and hold her. Yet, I was so annoyed I couldn't do just that.

She closed her locker with a 'click' and we fell into step as we went to Homeroom together. I kept looking at her from the corner of my eye to check if she were okay, but she was trying really hard to control her tears. "Do you wanna talk to me about it?" I offered.

She thought about it for a moment, then shook her head violently, just as Taylor rushed to her in a tight embrace from behind us.

"Oh, Gabs! I am so sorry!" Taylor held her tight and rubbed her back as Gabriella started to let go of her overwhelming emotions.

Again, so badly did I want to swap places with Taylor.

After calming Gabriella, Taylor whipped her head around to face me with a menacing glare. Clenching her jaw, she warned me, "You better stay away from her."

With that they both head off to Homeroom, leaving me standing in the middle of the corridor, looking like an idiot.

/

"Dude," I heard my best friend call out to me. "You gonna join us for lunch?"

Usually, they wouldn't have to ask me that question, but today was different. Gabriella was missing from the cafeteria while Taylor was present, so I want to find her and have some alone time with her. It was too good of an opportunity to pass. I shook my head and continued walking away from their table, and out of the cafeteria.

I had a feeling I knew where she would be. I had overheard her talking with Taylor and discussing where were their favourite spots in East High.

I opened a metal door and began climbing a flight of stairs. I was instantly met with fresh air as I ascended to the top of the stairs, to witness the beautiful scene before my eyes: flora decorated the roof like an enchanted garden. It looked like a scene from a fairy tale than reality.

I walked amongst the greens to find an occupied bench at the corner of the rooftop. The girl was curled up, her legs drawn against her chest and her head rested in her knees. She trembled, so it was evident she was crying.

"Gabriella? Hey, don't cry anymore, alright?" I whispered as I look a seat beside her.

To my surprise, she crawled into my lap and wrapped her hands around my neck awkwardly. I was wide-eyed for a moment, but I then kept my hands on her petite waist as I let her pour her eyes out. I took in her amazing scent and I pressed my lips against her hair while rubbing her back, in an attempt to calm her. Not long later, she pulled away from me and sat back down beside me, sniffling and aggressively wiping her tears with her fingertips. I unwillingly let her go. Her nose was scrunched up and her usual smile was gone. My heart broke at the sight of her upset and clearly hurt.

I reached my arm over to her to rest on her shoulder, pulling her close to me once again. She rested her head on my shoulder and we remained like this until the bell rang.

Hopefully she'll give me the details after school.

/

"Gabriella, wait up!" I literally ran after her as she exited the school hurriedly.

It was a Friday, and I honestly had no plans. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around. Her face was expressionless and she waited for me to catch up with her. When I did, she continued walking. I followed her.

As she reached a turn, I grabbed her hand to stop her from turning left, but instead to turn a right. "Where're we going? My home's left," she told me.

Pshh, like I didn't already know that.

"My house is on the right," I told her simply.

She gave me a straight face and nodded slightly, before she looked down at our hand holding. I blushed and immediately dropped her hand. I shoved my hands into my jean pockets as we remained quiet on the rest of the journey to my place.

Never did I know that the sparks I felt when I held her hand were real, instead of some phony talk from wherever. I only knew for real when I just experienced it with her.

I let her into my house where I was greeted by Chad. How he beat us to _my_ hose, I have absolutely no idea. However, he was sitting on the stool at my kitchen counter, as if waiting for my return back home. I noticed his face turn to a disgusted one, as he spat out, "What the fuck is _she_ doing here?"

I hated his attitude right there and then, so I gave him the same level of tone, "I invited her."

"Troy, why the fuck would you invite a fucking _brain_ to your house? Damn, are you sick or something?" Chad yelled, leaping off from the stool to stare straight at me.

I was already pissed with him, so I went right out and sent my clenched fist flying towards his face. Fortunately for him, basketball has improved his reflexes and he was able to block my blow with his palm. He ground his teeth at me and narrowed his eyes at me. "We're jocks, Bolton. Jocks and geeks don't fucking _mix_," he said through his teeth.

At that moment, I didn't care about anything at all. Gabriella was still behind me, so I turned and made her come into my house to I could shut the door before I told my best friend, "So what?"

"So what? So you gotta stay away from those geeks! We're not even supposed to be friends with them!" Chad was infuriated and pointed his finger at Gabriella threateningly.

I ignored him. "It's time to break free from our status quo! No more being isolated groups of people. We're all Wildcats here! We should be able to get along instead of ignoring each other and pretending they don't exist."

"You know what, I totally saw this coming. After you told me about your feelings for that _thing_, I knew you were going to change. Even though you lied about lying last year and brushing it off as a joke. Bolton, you and I know that that was no joke, and neither is this," Chad lowered his volume, but his anger level remained high.

I sighed sharply through my nose and ran my fingers into my hair. I walked past Chad, pulling Gabriella with me as we made our way up the stairs into my room, Chad following suit. After the three of us were in my room, I shut the door and slumped back into my desk chair. Chad sat down onto my bed, looking at my floor and shaking his head, such that his afro moved from left to right slightly. Chad and I took our time to calm down, while Gabriella was curled into a ball once again, crying her eyes out.

Feeling guilty, I walked to Gabriella and wrapped her in my arms, and "shushed" her, rubbing her back. I buried my head into her long wavy locks, taking in the sweet scent of her hair. Chad could only sit and watch. After she wiped her tears away, she sniffled and looked me straight in the eye. Her eyes were bloodshot from all the crying and I could see the hurt she was feeling from her eyes. When she stared at me like that, I couldn't move or breathe. She had the tendency of stealing air out of my lungs as and when she liked it. I swallowed as our faces inched closer to each other's. Half expecting her to kiss me, I closed my eyes as tilted my face to the right. But Gabriella had other ideas. Instead of feeling her lips on mine, I felt her arms snaking up to my neck and her head a perfect fit on my shoulder. We sat like that for a long time.

Finally, Chad decided the silence was excruciating, for he just voiced his thought, "What do you think the school will react when they find out you both are more than friends?"

"We're not-"

I wanted to tell him that we weren't together, well, at least not yet, but Gabriella stopped me. She crushed her soft lips on mine and her tongue slowly grazed my lower lip. Sparks flew through my entire body as I felt myself getting warmer from her kisses and touches. It was as though we were the only two people in my room, for we only had eyes for each other. Chad didn't exist; it was like it was just the both of us, enjoying our time together. When she pulled away, all I could say was, "Wow…"

Chad cleared his throat and that was what brought me back down to Earth from cloud nine. I turned to him with a glare, showing him that I hated him for ruining this perfect moment for us. He merely lifted his brows and continued staring at us. I clenched my jaw, before I looked down on the floor, then answering his question, "I honestly don't know."

After a few moments, Chad nodded in agreement while I continued, "Well, if they were to accept this drastic change in East High, then it's great. But if they don't, prepared to be ostracized."

Chad blew out an amused breath, "Dude, you're the fucking captain of the Wildcats' team! The entire student body worships you! How can they ever not talk to you again just because you're dating a geek?"

"Look, she has a name, and it's Gabriella, alright?" I snapped.

Chad may be my best friend, but I was pissed that he insulted Gabriella. I don't really care about what others think, I just know that I love Gabriella, and nothing else even mattered. Anyway, I was kind of happy Chad just remained quiet after my sudden outburst. Well, whatever happens, I know that our friendship and love will conquer all. I can just imagine next Monday when we return to East High. Everyone will be whispering to one another, gossiping about Gabriella and I. If the school were to accept our sudden relationship, I'm pretty sure the world will explode. Actually, I don't care. The school can think and do whatever they want. See if I give a damn.

All three of us sat in silence. I still held Gabriella in my arms and I kissed her forehead. I never knew I would get to date her. I mean, don't you think everything happened too sudden? It was almost unnatural, like it was planned, or something. All other thoughts were wiped away when I heard the front door open, just to close with a slam, followed by a high-pitched voice yelling, "Troy, I'm back!"

Immediately, I jumped up and thundered down the stairs, grabbing Gabriella behind me. I told my Mum exactly what happened. She merely gave me a not-so-secretive wink and a sly smile, as if rubbing it in my face and saying, "See, I told you so!" I rolled my eyes and put my arm around her waist. Not long later, Chad came down to greet my Mum.

According to what happened on that Friday, I was dreading to go back to school the following Monday.

/

"What the fuck did you do, Bolton?" a menacing voice rang out in ear as I was shoved up against the cold metal lockers just outside the showers.

"I don't know? I wasn't even there?" I was completely clueless as to what he was saying.

"Don't play pretend with me, pretty boy. You know exactly what you did," he grabbed the collar of my hoodie, his face mere inches away from mine.

He was fuming mad. I could tell he was trying really hard not to knock me out with his other hand. His hands were clenched so tight his knuckles were white and his skin looked like it were about to tear to reveal his flesh. He worked his jaw and eyed me maliciously. He was like a hunter, and I was the prey.

I sighed. I really didn't know what he was talking about. I mean, I don't even know who he was. It was like, oh, all of a sudden, this guy you've never talked to before just come up to you and demanding to know what you did. Seriously? I don't know you, I wasn't even there, how'd I know? Dumbass.

He was really starting to get on my nerves, so I just grabbed him by the shoulder and shook him. "Well, could you tell me what I did so that I can have a clue as to what I did?" I told him as a matter-of-factly.

He backed off a little and sat down on the bench behind him, sighing sharply through his nose. "What did you do, so that Gabriella would leave me to come running to you?" he asked himself, more than he seemed to be asking me.

Oh, now I get what he was talking about. Gabriella. Remember how sudden she left this guy to come making me her rebound? Yeah, so this guy was her boyfriend. Or rather, _ex-boyfriend._

"Erm, I have no idea, but I'm sorry and I agree that things have been happening suddenly without any reason these days," I admitted, looking down at him, who was now looking at the floor.

Wait. I didn't even know what his name was.

"What's your name anyway?"

"William Blunt. I'm captain of the football team. People expected us to mix, but, East High's just not like that. Until you started dating her. When I dated her, everything seemed to be the same, like it was no big deal. But when _you_ were with her, the entire school started talking. I get it that you're way more popular than me, and that people worship you more than they do to me, but sometimes, I just wish to keep what's rightfully mine."

At that, I wanted to just rub salt into his wound by arrogantly reminding him that Gabriella left him _on her own will_ to be with me. So, I technically had nothing to do with this, whatsoever. But seeing him so down, I just couldn't help it. I just knew I had to help him get Gabriella back. Even if it means me not being to be with her ever again…

WAIT! NO, I take that back! I will NOT help this ungrateful soul!

Last year, when I was trying out for football, he sabotaged my game play so that he could be chosen as one of the team players. I remember now. This son of a bitch was the one who made me bounce orange balls instead of throwing oval shaped balls.

_I was auditioning for a place in the football team. Football was my favourite sport, as well as Chad's, for when we were free, we often played in the fields together. Chad and I were in the same team all the way. The coach had split all of the guys trying out into two teams. So far, Chad and I's team won the last three matches we were put up against. We were confident that we would be able to make it into the school team._

_During a short break, a black-haired kid with freckles walked towards Chad and I, who were with the other guys, talking about how awesome all of us played just then._

"_Hey," he called out to me, "You're Troy Bolton, right?"_

_I nodded and asked what was up. He merely shook his head and complimented me on my previous game play. I did the same. I remembered to ask for his name. William Blunt. Just as our break was over, the coach called us all out again. Back in our same team, we played against William's team and we were tied at the end of the game. The coach ordered us to play again until there was a victor team. During our third consecutive game, I was clearly worn out. Clutching the brown object in both my hands, I made a run for it to the end zone. Just as I was mere centimeters away from that white line, I never saw a foot that stuck out all of a sudden. I tripped; fell down face flat, and the ball rolled onto the floor and out of my reach. I looked up in time to see Blunt with a triumph smile tugging on his thin lips as he tried to keep it in as he effortlessly intercepted the ball I dropped._

"_Hey! That's a foul!" one of the guys yelled and I saw some guys stopped running to jog to a stop._

"_Blunt tripped Bolton! Coach, it was a foul!" Chad shouted as he ran up to the coach._

_Unfortunately, the coach didn't see what had happened, for he was busy writing shit in his clipboard. And since that were the case, he let the matter slip and told us to continue with the rest of the game. I think you'd know what happened then. If I hadn't been sabotaged, I would have made it into the team. If I hadn't been sabotaged, I would have managed to score the final goal. If I hadn't been sabotaged, I wouldn't have been the basketball captain, but the football captain. Blunt took everything I could ever want from me, and from that day on, I knew I couldn't lose to anyone. Especially not him._

I stared at the top of his head, brilliant ideas of how to murder William conjuring in my head. I couldn't believe that I didn't remember who this bastard was. He was my number one enemy! He stole my rightful place as the football captain, and I think it's only fair that I take revenge by stealing what was 'rightfully' his.

Gabriella Montez.

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for reading everyone, I hope you enjoyed it! And I know, this was posted on the 17/10 BUT I'm from Asia, so technically, I posted it on 18/10, which IS the exact date of Zac's birthday. I don't know why, it just showed up as 17/10 on this website. Anyway, I apologize for any confusion whatsoever. Well, please leave a review too! Thanks.**

**Happy Birthday, Zac!**

**AND, not forgetting to mention sweetlemonrain ****for making this possible. Thank you. And DO check out her work as well! It's very much appreciated!**

**Do stay tuned for part 2, coming soon!**


	2. Part 2: Gabriella's POV

**Part 2: Gabriella's POV**

Gosh, why am I being put in such a sticky situation?

Is it really _so _hard to love a guy without getting hurt? But it's possible, right?

Well, I never knew that I liked Troy Bolton, East High's basketball God until last Friday, when I ran out into the basketball court and accidentally knocked into him and fell down. He had offered his muscled arm to me, which I gladly accepted, and helped me up. I had stared into his mesmerizing blue eyes, and damn, were they _beautiful._ I only realized I had feelings for him after Taylor dragged me away to get away from Troy and his other friend with the bouncy afro. Taylor and I used to call him 'Afro-boy', because we didn't know his name. We only knew he was like Troy's sidekick, or something. Now that I do, I won't be mean so I'll call him Chad.

As I was pulled further away from Troy, my heart started to hurt, like it was screaming out to him, "Troy, I need you!" as the distance between us increased. At that moment, Taylor was already really mad, so I didn't want to worsen the situation by turning around to look at Troy one more time before we went to Homeroom.

The day I had skin contact with Troy was also the day I broke up with Sam. Sam Webber was the co-captain of the football team. The captain's William Blunt. I liked Sam, but William is just an asshole. It's weird how the two of them are best friends.

I had dated Sam for a few months; until I found out he cheated on me with another cheerleader so I left him. William, I knew, had been watching me ever since, but he hasn't made a move yet. He likes me, and he's one crazy bastard to tell everyone that I was his girlfriend. In fact, we never even dated each other. I was never fond of him in any way possible, for he's just a black haired green eyed freak.

A week had passed since that Friday where Sam and I broke up and I kissed Troy Bolton. Uh huh, that's right, I kissed _the _Troy Bolton everyone's going insane about. All you girls should be jealous. Surprisingly, on the following Monday, there was not much remark on the fact that Troy and I were technically dating. I was glad, for that matter anyway. I didn't really want too much attention.

The rest of the week went by normally, but William was still angry. Oh, trust me, I know. He would make up stories and tell people that I'm his, when I'm obviously not. I'm not afraid of him actually, just afraid of what he might do next.

/

"Gabriella," Troy called out to me, running towards me.

I was at my locker after my Decathlon activities, putting some books I didn't need into the metal compartment. Turning to look at Troy, his hair was wet from the shower he had just taken after his basketball practice and his red duffle bag was slung on his left shoulder. When he reached me, I greeted him, "Hey Troy."

He paused at my locker, swallowing before he asked me, "Were you dating William?"

Oh damn, not that freak sprouting nonsense again.

"No," I replied confidently. "I was with his _best friend_ Sam Webber. I told you that last week, remember?" I told him like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh."

His brows creased together as he scrunched up his nose, trying to recall what I had told him. Then he smiled at me and asked, "Since it's a Friday, do you want to head over to mine?"

I was more than happy that he changed the subject, so I agreed and we walked to his house, making that right turn instead of the left. Upon entering his house, I was immediately greeted by his mother.

"Gabriella! How nice of you to come here on a Friday afternoon! Will you be joining us for dinner?" Troy's wonderful mother gushed.

"Hi, Mrs. Bolton, and yeah, I guess I will be," I answered, smiling up at Troy, who beamed down at me in satisfaction.

"Oh, that's great!" his mother squealed, and went back to the kitchen.

"Mum, we'll be in my room," Troy told her before grabbing my hand and pulling me up the stairs.

"Alright, but be safe!" his mother yelled seriously after us.

All we could do was roll our eyes and laugh.

/

"Troy," I groaned, trying to push him off of me, "We're supposed to be doing homework."

He moaned into the kiss he was giving me at my neck and finally pulled away. He pouted and said, "We're just going to take a break."

"Ha, ha, very funny, Troy," I sarcastically said, rolling my eyes. "We've been at this for at least half an hour!" I sat up, stretching my arms behind me for support.

I was really getting frustrated that we weren't getting any homework that we have done at all, so I groaned out loud and blew a gust of air out of my mouth. Troy leaned back on his pillow and put an arm behind his head. My eyes involuntarily fell on the way his muscles rippled when he did that. Okay, so I exaggerated, but they were _godly_. So beautiful, his sculpted arms. He closed his eyes for a little, and then he asked me, "Wanna go out and breathe in some fresh air? Grab some ice cream while we're at it?"

"Hmm," I pondered, not really thinking anyway. "Sounds like a plan," I answered.

"Great, let's go!"

With that, he practically leaped off the bed and grabbed my arm, and so I was yanked by him and down the stairs. He told his Mum we were going out for some ice cream, which she agreed and we walked to the nearest ice cream parlour just around the corner of the block. After we bought each a cone, which Troy paid for, we sat down in a corner and enjoyed our sweet treats in silence. But of course, our happiness didn't last forever. Of _all_ the people in the world, William and Sam _had_ to just enter the same parlour as us. Not to mention Drake Button, the East High's biggest bully, tagging along behind them.

Thankfully, they hadn't spotted Troy and I yet, but I'm partially shielding my face with my ice cream the moment I saw them walk in. But knowing my luck, it'd only be a matter of _seconds_ before they do. Ah, see, Sam's walking to us right now. Oh, boy.

"Hey, Gabriella," Sam greeted me like nothing happened between us. Really, guys can be such assholes.

I merely smiled and looked to Troy for silent help. And then jerk-face came over as well as Bully Button. Jeez, I swear I can never have a day off without all these drama. High School drama is just the worst thing that can ever happen to you.

"Hey, Gabi," William said in a low voice that made my hairs stand on their ends and winked at me which made me gag.

"Hi, Sam, William, Drake," I forced out, and plastered on a pathetic smile.

All three boys stood beside our table, eyeing Troy carefully.

"You dating Bolton now, huh?" William asked casually, but I could tell he was getting jealous.

"Uh…" I stammered slightly, glancing at Troy only to see his face expressionless before I denied that fact, "No, we're just friends. Actually, I'm just tutoring him for Math."

William's face seemed to light up and they left to order their ice creams first. I looked back at Troy. His face was still expressionless. We continued to eat our ice cream in silence. Then after Troy finished his cone, he was as cold as the frozen treats we just consumed. On our way back, awkward silence was clearly inevitable and after I went back into his house, he slammed the door shut and dragged me to his bedroom.

"What's this about?" I frowned, rubbing my arm where it started to turn red due to Troy's strength.

"I should be asking _you_, Gabriella," he spat out at me.

I stood in front of him, waiting for him to continue.

"Telling them we're just friends… Is that really what we are? Why couldn't you just tell them the truth that we are in fact together! Why did you lie about us, Gabriella? Why?" Troy sighed out after his outburst.

"I was just doing us both a favour," I admitted, because I didn't want us to go through hell from the school.

"Oh, yeah? Like lying is going to help us here," he muttered. "I thought you were smarter than this, genius," he added.

I ignored him and packed up my stuff to leave.

"Don't even bother calling me or texting me," I told him as I walked out his door.

"Well, don't be expecting any, because I'm not going to!" he yelled at my back as I walked home.

I can only say one thing right now. Three words. Fuck. My. Life.

/

School the following week had been bad starting from the first day. I just can't ever take a break, can I? So, Troy and I didn't talk to each other during the weekend, after I stormed out of his house, probably leaving him to answer to his Mum. But, well, that's his problem, not mine. And now I have a feeling I'm being followed.

Oh, yes, I'm right.

Sharpay Evans was hot on her heels behind me. Acting according to my instincts, I quickened my pace and turned left, bringing me further down the corridor. I strode to my next class, AP Physics, discreetly looking behind my back to see if she was still there. She was.

Just as I was about to step into the classroom, she pulled me away with her perfectly manicured hands. Choosing to keep quiet, I let her to see what the gist was about. She led me to the school's theatre, where only the both of us stood backstage, she glaring at me with her puny eyes.

"Tell me why Troy Bolton chose you, nerd," she demanded, while she frowned and pouted at me.

I was speechless. I mean, Troy and I aren't exactly together, are we? I don't even know.

"He didn't; we're not even together," I answered.

With a snap of her fingers, three other girls came out from behind the crimson red stage curtains. I recognized one of them as Sam's current girlfriend, Chelsea and the two other girls as Sharpay's 'side-kicks' Jacky and Lea. All four of them had blonde hair, so when the four stood opposite me with their arms folded, I couldn't help but snicker when two words formed in my mind, 'Blonde bitches'.

Chelsea was the one who held out her phone so close to my face I couldn't even see anything. So I pushed it away a little before I let my eyes read the words on the screen.

"Troy wrote all about your relationship with him on Facebook," Chelsea explained, as I read the words on the screen which Troy had typed:

'I hope no one would judge me, or us, but Gabriella Montez and I are together. Yes, she may be a geek and me a jock, but we're no different from each other. Truth is, I love her and I wish to keep this relationship for as long as I can. That is why I'm taking time to post this message on Facebook, that she and I are together, and we need your help to not go against our decision, but to give us the support to keep our relationship going for a long, long time. Thanks guys. Peace out'.

Huh, so Troy freaking told the entire school. On a freaking Saturday. One day ago. So that outburst on Friday meant nothing. Well, good to know!

I cannot even begin to tell you how much I absolutely hate my life right now. Why can't Sharpay and her little posse look for Troy instead of me? He's the one who posted all these shit on Facebook, not me! And this is one of the reasons why I will not create myself a Facebook account. Too much stress for me.

"Well?" Jacky said with an obnoxious shake of her head while the four continued to stare at me when my eyes moved away from the screen.

"I have nothing to answer to you people so I suggest that if you people are dying for an answer, you should look for Troy personally," I told them simply and walked away to my Physics class, wondering what excuse to use for my unnecessary tardiness all because of Sharpay, Chelsea, Jacky and Lea.

What confused me more is that Chelsea was already with Sam. Why would she even look at Troy when she's already taken? But the most perplexing of all was why did Troy have to post all that crap on Facebook? I mean, I didn't entirely anticipate the news getting out this quickly, but he had to post it with such seriousness he's just making a fool of himself. Besides, most high school relationships, or flings, as I'd like to call them, never really last anyway. So why should I even begin to love Troy unconditionally thinking I'd be his forever? The only thing making me do is was after reading what Troy posted on Facebook. It's scary, really.

/

"Gab, wait up!" that familiar voice called out to me.

I turned to see him running towards me, pushing other students from his path.

"What?" I asked, pretending to be uninterested.

"Uh… Listen, we have to talk," Troy admitted and took my hand and led me to his car where we drove to his house in silence.

It wasn't like an awkward silence this time. It was sort of like an understanding kind of silence. And so I ended up at Troy's humble abode once again. We sat on his bed, with his door locked up and I heard him sigh.

"Gabi, I have something to tell you… And it's not exactly pretty to hear," Troy started, his voice almost inaudible.

That was when I sighed and began to get scared. I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked up at him. Troy and I have been together for a few months now and our relationship just seemed like a love/hate one. Suddenly we'd be so in love then he'd give me the cold shoulder. I wonder what's the problem with East High's golden boy Troy. It's like he's hiding skeletons in his closet.

"I… I kinda… slept with… Chelsea," Troy managed to confess to me while I sat there, flabbergasted, dumbfounded.

"What? When?" I asked, feeling my voice breaking.

"The party we went to last week," he admitted, looking down regretfully on his fingers where he placed on his lap.

Chelsea's birthday party. We were all invited. Things started to click now. Chelsea was dating both Sam and Troy at the same time and Troy was dating both me and Chelsea at the same time. I just wished I'd known better.

"I'm really sorry, Gabi," he muttered under his breath.

I would've answered him with a nasty comeback, but my mind was already somewhere else. Chelsea's birthday party.

_Truth be told, the house was trashed the moment Troy and I got there. Being the nerd that I was, I wore a simple shirt and jeans and Troy wore a black button up shirt with dark jeans and his designer sneakers. He stepped up to Chelsea's house with style. Of course, we didn't need to knock, but I did, because I was just _that _polite. Chelsea answered the door, only in her bikini which only covered just enough. She explained that she was going to go dip in the pool for a while. She even asked Troy to join her. Their blatant flirting, only no one seemed to care, including me, because I was used to Troy being _too _polite with his female friends. So I just let the matter pass._

_Troy said no to the swimming of course, since I was standing right there next to him. Not to mention _I'm _the one who's his date here. And so without further ado, we headed in. The interior was way worse than the exterior. The music was so loud that my head felt like exploding, the party was already in full swing, with lots of empty cups everywhere, and people were all over one another. Really, it was just disgusting. Troy grabbed my hand and led me further into the house. In the kitchen, we were met by Chad, already scoffing down food._

"_Hey, man, what's up?" Troy and Chad exchanged one of their "guy handshakes" before they talked about the big game coming up at the end of the school year. _

_I just stood, trying not to let the stupid loud music affect me. Suddenly, I saw Taylor and I practically ran to her._

"_Tay! Oh, my gosh! You came?" I asked her, our arms linked as we made our way to the staircase that was free of people._

"_Well, yeah, I thought it'd be fun. Plus, my best friend's here with me now," she laughed, as we continued catching up on the weeks we hadn't spent with each other due to Troy and school taking up majority of my time._

_When we were feeling hungry, we walked back to the kitchen to get something to eat. In order for us to reach the kitchen, we had to pass a glass sliding door, which leads to the pool. As we passed it, I caught a glimpse of Troy playing in the pool with Chelsea and their friends. Hmm… I wonder where Sam was. Anyway, I didn't really give a damn about Troy there and then since I had Taylor with me, so we focused on getting our stomachs filled first. Thereafter, we returned back to the staircase, only to have it dominated with random couples _almost_ stripping their clothes off. _

_We decided to walk away and in the process, at the corner of my eye, I saw two figures wrapped in towels dashing up the stairs. Troy and Chelsea. And you'd have known what's going to happen upstairs in the bedroom. But no, being the conservative nerd that I was, sex never crossed my mind. I only thought they were going up to get cleaned. Oh, how wrong I was. I just never thought that Troy would do this to me. _

"Gabi? Look, I'm really sorry, will you forgive me?" Troy begged, looking at me, regretting what happened that night.

I couldn't take it anymore, seeing as Troy was my first boyfriend, and then he just tore out my heart like that.

I couldn't even find the heart to forgive Troy. Tears flowing down from my eyes, I dug out my phone from my pocket, dialing Taylor's number. Troy tried to stop me, but I successfully left his house. I ran back to mine, telling Taylor to meet me there.

I felt sorry for both myself and Taylor, because I'm heartbroken and I've made Taylor worry about me.

"Tay!" I sobbed into her shoulder once she got to my house.

I explained everything to her.

And that was when I realized, that boyfriends aren't important. Best friends are, because they will never do such despicable things to you. They'll never lie to you, or even if they do, they do it for your own good and not to keep things from you. They don't hide skeletons in their closets and they will always be there for you no matter what.

In this lifetime, I knew that life isn't easy, and to get through with this, I'd have to suck it all up and move on.

**Author's Note:**

**Hello again everyone, I'm sorry this came out longer than expected, but it's out anyway! Part 1 was supposed to be dedicated to Zac, while Part 2 to Vanessa. But never mind, I'll be busy later on, and I'm currently working on **14 Days to Christmas**, so do check it out, thank you SO much! I can assure you that **14 Days to Christmas **will be completed by the end on 2012, so DO come back and read it!**

**Thank you all so much! :D**


End file.
